


Glad to be Here

by alynwa



Series: Short Affairs [23]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: The prompt word: teethThe prompt color: yellow





	Glad to be Here

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt word: teeth  
> The prompt color: yellow

Illya was pulling April along as fast he could.  She had broken the heels off her shoes so she could move faster.  She didn’t know how long they had been running nor was she sure where they were exactly.  All she knew was they were moving through the woods with only the full moon to light the way and she was starting to develop a stitch in her side.

“Illya!  I have to stop!  My side…”

“Nyet!”  The Russian’s voice was ragged from breathing hard.  “We have to keep going!  Keep up with me!”

April stumbled along until the pain in her side made her lose focus and she tripped and fell, causing Illya to be yanked back to her.  She gripped her side and moaned in agony.  From somewhere behind them came a sound like a rumbling roar.  “Illya!” she gasped, “Go!  Leave me!  Hurry!”

Instead, he pulled his weapon and prepared to face down their pursuer.  “Do not watch,” he commanded just as an impossibly huge snout with long, sharp **yellow teeth** broke into the clearing where they were.  She screamed in horror as she got a look at the creature that had been chasing them.  It put its head down and charged at the man with its maw open and April knew the blond was about to be eaten alive and she was next and there was nothing she could do to prevent it.  That knowledge pushed the panic up and out of her throat as a wordless, anguished shriek.

“ _April!_ ”

Her eyes snapped open and she rolled over quickly to see Illya, not in a monster’s jaws, but lying in her bed staring at her.

“Bozhe moy,” he said, “That must have been some dream!”

“It was definitely a nightmare, Darling.  I am imposing a new rule effective immediately: No more monster movies before bed.”

Illya sat up and laughed.  “We watched ‘Gorgo!’*  That is hardly a terrifying film.”

“Even so, Darling.  That semi – cute monster became a murderous beast in my subconscious.”  She shivered and welcomed the Russian’s arms around her.  Snuggling happily, she said, “I’m glad you were here.”

Illya decided it would be best that he not remind her that watching that particular movie had been his idea and she probably would not have had the dream if he had gone home after lovemaking.  He was still walking on air because they had resumed their relationship and wanted to spend almost all of his free time with her.  He brushed his lips across her forehead and replied, “I am glad to be here.  Go back to sleep.”

She closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of Illya’s body against her own.  _I am so glad I got out of my own way and found my way back to him!  I’m ridiculously happy._ She fell asleep again; there were only pleasant dreams.

*Gorgo is a 1961 British – American monster movie and a personal favorite of mine.

 


End file.
